Mala jugada
by Dulzezitha
Summary: esta historia cuenta las penurias de la vida de Bella Swan para muchos la chica mas hermosa del instituto... que mala jugada de la vida hacerla sufrir así... tiene que lidiar con muchos obstáculos para alcanzar la felicidad , pero... la encontrara?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer.

Editado, Víboras del antro.

Un aplauso para **Miwalicious **por ser mi beta en este capitulo.

* * *

Hola. Antes que nada, me presento: Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Nací el 13 de septiembre de 1987 en el hermoso puerto de Tampico, Tamps.

Físicamente yo me considero una chica de estatura promedio soy de tez muy pálida y tengo los labios medio gruesos, mi cabello es largo, de color café oscuro con reflejos rojos al sol, mis ojos son grandes de color café chocolate, mi cara es redondeada (en forma de corazón) con pómulos grandes y marcados.

Mis padres son Reneé y Charlie Swan por desgracia.

Ellos son unos ricos empresarios y dueños de una gran cadena hotelera. La verdad para mi criterio se casaron demasiado jóvenes, a un escaso año de haberse casado me concibieron así que según ellos no han disfrutado su vida.  
Pero la verdad no me quejo ante su falta de atención hacia mí, pues nunca me he sentido apegada a ellos.

Mis padres tenían constantes viajes fuera de la ciudad así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con mi abuelita materna Flor, prácticamente ella me había cuidado desde mi nacimiento y la verdad yo la consideraba mi madre.

Tenía 11 años y me estaba preparando para entrar a la secundaria, salí de la primaria con honores, mis profesores siempre dijeron que era una niña prodigio cosa que yo nunca he creído yo me considero una más del montón.

Los días transcurrieron demasiado rápido para mi gusto las vacaciones habían terminado.  
La noche antes de entrar a la secundaria estaba en mi habitación acostada en mi cama, por una parte me sentía nerviosa y por otra emocionada , aunque no podía evitar sentirme triste porque me separaría de todos esos que habían sido mis compañeros de juego por tantos años, pero lo que en verdad me ponía muy triste era separarme de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, Jake como yo lo llamaba, había estado a mi lado desde que tenía memoria y ahora tenía que irse a Nuevo Laredo a estudiar, unas lágrimas furtivas escaparon de mis ojos, las sequé con mis puños y cerré los ojos, me puse a recordar nuestro primer encuentro.

_Tenía 3 años, caminaba de la mano de mi mamá Flor, habíamos salido a dar un pequeño paseo a la plaza que está en el fraccionamiento donde vivimos, cuando pasé por la casa de al lado recordé que había escuchado decir a una de las empleadas domésticas que una nueva familia se había mudado ahí, pero no le presté importancia hasta ese momento..._  
_Un pequeño niño como de 4 años, de tez bronceada, con cabello largo, lacio y negro azabache enmarcando su redondeado rostro, me miró con unos enormes ojos negros y una gran sonrisa mostrándome todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes, sentí la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro._  
_Se dirigió hacia donde mi mamá y yo estábamos, todavía con esa enorme sonrisa, se paró frente a nosotras y de un modo muy educado nos saludó y se presentó ante nosotras._  
_—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jacob Black —le tendió la mano a mi mamá primero._  
_—Mucho gusto, Jacob, eres un niño muy educado ¿te lo han dicho antes?—, también extendiendo su mano para poder estrechar la del pequeño en signo de saludo._  
_El sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza, y me miró, yo aún seguía al lado de mi mamá con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la pena que me embargaba.  
Mi mamá, al darse cuenta de que Jacob me miraba, decidió hablar,  
—Jacob, ella es mi nieta Bella —me señaló con una mano, yo me sonrojé aún más ante lo que acababa de hacer.  
Él esbozó una enorme sonrisa._  
_—Bella, es un placer conocerte —extendió su mano una vez más pero ahora dirigiéndose a mi._  
_—J-Jacob, el placer es todo mío __—y tendí mi mano asta estrecharla contra la suya._

Repentinamente unos toquecitos me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

—Adelante —dije en un susurro, tratando de secar las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos.  
—Bella, querida, ¿qué te pasa? —se dirigió a mi cama a paso veloz, se sentó en la orilla de ésta y me miró contrariada.  
— Na-nada mamá —traté de convencerla pero aff, ¿por qué tenía que tartamudear?  
—Hija, ¿es por Jacob cierto?  
Asentí frenéticamente y abracé mis piernas, ella se acercó y besó mi coronilla, me abrazó y me sentí un poco más tranquila, dejé de llorar y me giré para verla.  
—Bella, tú sabes que para él también es difícil.  
—Lo sé, Sin embargo, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Jake es mi mejor amigo y lo extraño demasiado —dije haciendo un puchero—. Pero ya estoy mejor. —Sonreí tristemente—. Mamá, me tengo que dormir; ya es tarde y mañana entraré temprano.  
—Lo sé, Bella —sonrió—, pero sólo si de verdad estás bien.  
Asentí levemente en forma de respuesta.  
—Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, hija, sabes donde estoy.  
Me recosté en mi cama, ella me arropó, besó mi frente, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y apagó la luz.  
—Buenas noches, mamá, te quiero.  
—Y yo a ti, pequeña —dicho esto, salió de mi cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
Yo seguía pensando en Jake , y en lo que me deparará el destino el día de mañana, un rato después, no supe exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, me quedé profundamente dormida...

* * *

Gracias, gente que se ha tomado la molestia de leer este corto capítulo.

Primero que nada explico, Nuevo Laredo: es una ciudad fronteriza de gran importancia del estado norteño de Tamaulipas, en México. Está ubicada en el norte de Tamaulipas, en el margen sur del Río Bravo en el límite fronterizo entre México y los Estados Unidos de América.

Segundo,por los comentarios que Miwalicious y ToyBelle, me he dado cuenta que se a malinterpretado la reacción que tienen Bella al ver a Jacob por primera vez. Sucede qué, Bella se siente cohibida, no por el echo de que él le atraiga, ¡son niños!, la razón de que Bella se sonrojará cuando el se presento, es la siguiente:  
Recordemos, que la Bella que la prodigiosa Sthepanie Meyer, nos regalo es una chica tímida, que le gusta pasar desapercibida, y de esa forma trato de plasmar en mi fic, tímida, qué odia ser el centro de atención, y al percatarse de que un niño desconocido, esta parado frente a ella mirándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se siente cohibida y en reacción a esto queda muda, se dibuja una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y se sonroja,no se enamoran, desde ahí comienza a florecer una amistad que con los años se hace muy solida.

Tercero, en respuesta a tu review Adelita , déjeme informarte qué si tan malo te parece mi fic, te invito a qué leas otro, en mis favoritos tengo algunos que son muy buenos, nadie esta obligado a leer algo que le paresca "refeo", conforme a mis errores ortográficos, te comento qué me acostumbre a escribir de esa forma por el mns, pero gracias ya me encuentro combatiendo ese mal habito, y si se me pasa algo mi beta lo corregirá, pues no creo que te has equivocado pequeña, asisto a una de las preparatorias mas prestigiosas del estado, y mis felicitaciones para tu hermana, lo de Nuevo Laredo espero te haya quedado claro y si aun tienes duda puedes buscar en google.

"ojalá llegue el día en que alguna computadora escriba lo que hablamos" en que planeta vives peque, ay infinidad de programas para dictarle a tu pc. Y gracias por tomarte la molestia en dejarme un review.

Y muchas gracias a mf/-roberttpatt, luli*Cullen, Toy & Miwa, por apollarme con mis locuras, me da mucho gusto que les agradara, después de que el siguiente capitulo pase por un beta lo colgare, espero y sea de su agrado.

Si tienes alguna duda o comentario, deja un review, se agradecen criticas constructivas.

un besito frió  
pero con amor.

Dulzezitha*


End file.
